baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Belladonna Salvatore
Belladonna Salvatore is the current head of the Salvatore crime family and a major contributor in the Solace underground. She is the Soul Host of the Soul Drive Angelo Noire. She serves as a valuable asset for the powers who are well connected in the Solace Underground and the Antagonist for Chapter II. Personality Due to the neglect and abuse by her mother Belladonna developed a rather machiavellian personality. At the age of 13 she managed to kill her mother and trick her father into thinking that her personal body guard had done it, leading to his "disappearance." Whenever Belladonna sees something that she likes she'll do anything to claim it. She usually prefers to observe the action from behind the scenes and then strike when the opportunity presented itself. She keeps a cold, calm and calculating demeanor. Appearance Belladonna is a tall Caucasian female with blonde hair and light blue eyes. She often wears a white dress shirt which is covered by a white suit to give her a "Godly" appearance. She is almost always seen with her sleeves rolled up. When in her Dark Angel mode, her white suit becomes black and she gains feather wings which turn black. The tips appear as if they are burned. Her eyes turn from blue to a glowing orange like color. Her hair begins to lose more of it's refined state, her face usually remains calm and apathetic. She'll usually cover her eyes with a pair of dark black shades while in this state. History When she had turned sixteen she had found out that one of her father's associates had raped one of her favorite maids, Marisol Morales, she decided it was time to make him feel the same pain and then some. After luring her assaulter to the Salvatore estate, she tricked him into drinking more wine than he could handle. Once he got drunk he started to flirt with her and ask her for "A quick tug." After she declined, he attempted to force himself on her. In a slight struggle Belladonna pulled a pistol from the back of her pants and shot him in the shoulder. In that moment her father had entered the room, coming home from "Work." Confused and enraged at what happened, Belladonna told him. Enraged, her father and her beat his associate to death for his actions. Happy by what had occurred, she told Marisol what had happened and Marisol cried in her arms. Unphased, Belladonna reluctantly hugged her back. At the age of 20, Belladonna was convinced by Elizabeth V. Leonhardt to help murder her father,Angel Salvatore, in an attempt to hurt the Leonhardt family. Elizabeth agreed and managed to dispose of most of the guards which bared Elizabeth's path by tricking them. After Belladonna had successfully tricked the guards into leaving Elizabeth infiltrated his room while he slept and covered his mouth, once she had she stabbed him in his legs to wake him up. While Belladonna made the family members of the estate eat a feast for their "service to her father" Elizabeth tortured and killed Angel. After an additional ten minutes Elizabeth walked into the dining hall to join the others, using the lie that she was out drinking and couldn't drive home. All of the Salvatore members bought the lie except for Belladonna who exchanged a sickly grin. After the guards finished eating they left to return to their posts. Belladonna and Elizabeth talked about the death of her father. Being overheard by a maid the maid shook her head in disbelief and ran to Angel's room to check on him. Entering the room she was surprised by the sight she saw she let out a massive wail. Unfortunately it was all planned for the maid to overhear, Elizabeth had already followed her Shooting her twice in the back as she screamed. Covering her mouth Elizabeth got ontop of her and placed the pistol against the maid's skull. Once the guards poured in Elizabeth pulled the trigger and got off of her and, feigning distress. They noticed Angel and looked away, asking what had happened they began to panic. Continuing to feign distress, Elizabeth told them that she entered the room and found the maid attacking Angel and fought her off of him. They found it curious that she would be near his room and asked her why. She explained that she wanted to thank him for being there for her a lot. Almost breaking down now, Elizabeth left in a hurry telling them not to show him to Belladonna in his current state. Making her way back to Belladonna who had relaxed on the table drinking her wine. Elizabeth told her that they found his body and that it was "her turn." Afterwards Belladonna went upstairs and feigned ignorance, once she saw his body she covered her mouth and began to cry over his body. When the head of security arrived, he attempted to lead a coup to become the new boss of the Salvatore family. In a mere moment, Belladonna pulled the pistol from under her father's pillow and killed the chief of security and three of his followers. Faking disgust for how they would "disgrace her father's legacy" she thought the only punishment should be death. Secretly she had planned to benefit from Elizabeth's plan, she had planned to be the boss of the family and she would not tolerate anyone trying to steal the throne from her. Shortly after rising to the throne she found nice man and was deluded with the idea of Abilities '' Personal Abilities '' Soul Host Physiology - As a Soul Host, Belladonna is exceptionally strong and durable, although not to the level of a prime power. "You're looking... aren't you?" - An odd passive power granted by Angelo Noire, it allows her some sort of "precognition" ability. Giving her the ability to glimpse into the short term future. When she activates her "Dark Angel" mode, she loses this ability. ''Traits 'Expert Marksman' - Being trained by her father and mobsters all her life she became an expert marksman, capable of hitting far away targets with great precision. 'Mobster's Daughter' - Being a mobster nearly her entire life, she understands what it meant to be one. She's well connected throughout the city. She can find out anything about anyone by simply asking for information about someone. Angelo Noire'' A very powerful Soul Drive which takes the appearance of Belladonna's father, Angel Salvatore. The Soul Drive is oddly different from Angel, it has white wings with extend out from his back, most of the time he hovers over Belladonna, covering her with his wings. Relationship * Belladonna and Sasha (Mother and Daughter/Allies/Enemies) * Belladonna and Elizabeth (Allies/Close Friends) Elizabeth V. Leonhardt - Her reflections on Elizabeth imply that she held a lot of respect and sympathy for her, due to being surrounded by tragedy as well. Her views on Desmond however, shown that she had a lot of disgust for him, far more than Elizabeth did, for his abuse of his two daughters. Trivia * Much like Sassy, Belladonna hates being laughed at. She will often react violently to anyone who dare laughs at her.